


Like We Used To

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: All American Season 1 [4]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Clueless References, Coda, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mean Girls References, Sibling Bonding, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Olivia and Jordan go to their favorite movie spot to try and mend things between them





	Like We Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short that takes place after episode 5

Olivia is surprised when Jordan asks her to hang out. They haven’t hung out in months, not since she went to rehab, and even before that it was never just the two of them. So when he asks her to head to their favorite spot at the Rooftop Cinema Club, she can’t help but be curious. It’s enough to make her agree. That and she actually has missed hanging out with her brother. They used to go to movies like this all the time, whether it was just them or with Asher and Layla. 

She’s thought about warning Asher that Jordan knows about them, knowing that despite Jordan agreeing not to, it’s only a matter of time before he slips up and says something. She just isn’t sure how to go about it. They haven’t talked much lately, not since they talked about his Dad losing their money. She quickly pushes thoughts of him away. It’s not her problem. She’s going out to have fun and watch movies and spend time with her brother. She’s not about to get weighed down with the drama. 

She can’t help her excitement when they get there and she sees what’s playing. “Oh my god. Mean Girls  _ and _ Clueless? Was this night made for me?”

Jordan grins, “Who says it wasn’t made for me?”

“I’m sorry,” Olivia says, giving a smile of mock apology. “How could I forget your love for Rachel McAdams?”

“Are you sure you’re not confusing me with yourself?” Jordan asks her.

Olivia rolls her eyes, “Why don’t we just agree this night was made for both of us?”

Jordan shrugs, “Fine by me. Now come on, let’s get some good seats and I’ll run and grab the popcorn.”

Olivia can’t argue with that. She follows Jordan to the thankfully empty fourth row, and Olivia grabs their seats and watches as Jordan walks away. It’s surprisingly easy being around Jordan. When they’re like this it’s almost as if those months of distance never happened. She knows they did, of course. But it’s easy to let herself forget for a moment. To just enjoy being out and present and hanging out with her brother.

Jordan returns with the popcorn and two soda’s balanced in his hands. Olivia is quick to take one from him so he doesn’t drop it. “I hadn’t thought about only having two hands,” he tells her.

“Well luckily you happen to be coordinated.”

“Guess football is good for something,” Jordan says.

“Yes, I’m sure the whole goal of playing football is to be able to balance popcorn and drinks without spilling them,” Olivia jokes.

“Could be,” Jordan says. “You never know.”

Before Olivia can comment, the lights are dimming around the rooftop and the screen is coming to life. Olivia settles into her seat, and gets ready. Next to her Jordan does the same. She knows they must drive a few people crazy with the way they keep quoting Mean Girls at each other, but it’s a tradition of theirs every time they watch it. They’re not going to change it just because they’re in public. Besides, they’re not the only ones. Almost the whole rooftop is pretty engaged with the movie. 

A few people leave after Mean Girls is over, but most people stick around to watch Clueless. She would have been disappointed and seriously questioned people’s taste in movies if more people had left. Clueless is amazing and a classic. And Alicia Silverstone is gorgeous. Not to mention...

“Ugh why is Paul Rudd so hot?” Jordan grumbles, throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth with more force than necessary.

Olivia laughs, “Maybe you should find him and ask him that.”

This time the popcorn is aimed at Olivia’s head, “As if.”

Olivia bats it away, the grin never leaving her face. “You’re such a dork.”

“Takes one to know one,” Jordan retorts.

“You remember when we used to try and find celebrities?” Olivia asks him.

“Yeah,” Jordan says, leaning back further in his chair, a wistful smile on his face. “We snuck out one time when we were 12 and tried to find Justin Timberlake. Dad was furious.”

“But we found him,” Olivia says, grinning at the memory of the two standing next to Justin at a pizza place he’d been spotted at. “Sure, we got grounded when Dad found us, but it was worth it.”

“Well worth it,” Jordan agrees.

“Do you mind?” the lady in front of them asks, turning her head to glare at them.

Olivia barely suppresses the urge to stick her tongue out at her. Jordan quickly apologizes before Olivia can say anything, and then turns to her with a shrug. They continue watching the movie without further incident. When the ending credits appear people clap and cheer, and Olivia laughs. She’d forgotten how much fun it could be to come here.

“I’m glad we came,” she says, grinning over at Jordan. 

Jordan grins back, “So am I. I’ve missed this.”

“Yeah,” Olivia says, leaning her head on his shoulder, not feeling in any hurry to go anywhere. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
